Goodnight Kisses
by Tookish Fool
Summary: Faramir/Pippin slash. Unknowngly to Faramir, Pippin likes giving his captain goodnight kisses.


**(A/N:)** Inspired by OTPPrompts from Tumblr: _"Person A likes to give Person B gentle forehead smooches while they sleep because they love Person B, but haven't told them. One night when Person A goes to kiss Person B, they notice they're having a bad dream so they wake them up. Person B questions why Person A woke them up and Person A simply brings them into a hug and kisses their forehead. How Person B reacts to this is up to you."_

* * *

Peregrin Took carefully sneaked through the halls, avoiding the guards, headed for a specific destination. His footsteps were light, for even though the dim lighting coming from the torches on the walls already made his little figure almost imperceptible, he was afraid of being discovered. Pippin was not doing anything wrong — at least he did not consider it wrong – but was afraid of what others might think of his nightly routine.

On his tiptoes, he cautiously opened the door to a particular room and closed it again, mentally cursing the sound of the creaking wood. Luckily, no one seemed to have heard it. The only thing that illuminated the room was the moonlight coming in through the window, but it was enough for the young hobbit to see. He approached the big bed, slowly pushing a stool closer to it, and climbed onto the furniture. He leaned forward, placing his hands on the mattress, trying to get a better view of the sleeping figure.

 _Captain Faramir._

Pippin couldn't remember exactly how and when he became so attached to the man, but before he realized it, he began to constantly worry about him, always trying to make sure he was all right. Whenever he could, he tried talking to the captain when they both had some time; and at night, with not anyone knowing — not even Faramir himself— the hobbit would visit his chambers before bed and kiss him goodnight on the forehead.

The halfling's heart always fluttered when he saw Faramir sleeping so serenely, overjoyed to know that the captain was well after all that had happened to him.

However, that night, Pippin realized that the captain looked uneasy. His breathing was heavy, and he murmured words the young hobbit could not decipher – he was clearly having bad dreams. Pippin always kept that part of his routine a secret, but he didn't want to the man for whom he had so much appreciation in that state and concluded he had to do something.

Then, even though he knew Faramir would discover him and perhaps forbid him of putting his feet inside that room again, he called the man's name and softly shook his arm.

 **-x-x-x-**

Faramir pulled himself up almost immediately, which surprised the hobbit and almost made him fall back. The captain sat up in the bed with his eyes wide open, holding his temple with one hand, trying to catch his breath.

"Lord Faramir?" the voice timidly called. The captain looked at his side to see the young hobbit, who had a concerned expression on his face.

"Master Peregrin? What are you doing here?" he asked, confused by the presence of the halfling. He looked around to make sure they were still in his chambers. "Something happened? Do you need my aid?"

Pippin shook his head and climbed onto the bed. "I thought you were having a nightmare, so I decided to wake you up."

"Ah..." Faramir paused for a moment, remembering the dream. "Aye. It was not a very pleasant dream indeed." He sighed.

Pippin held Faramir's face with both of his tiny hands, his blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "Would you like to talk about it? I don't like to see you like this."

"I don't want to be a bother, Master Peregrin; I see it's still late and I think you deserve a good rest, you don't have to bother yourself with my silly dreams."

"I won't be able to sleep knowing that you were having a disturbed sleep yourself, Lord Faramir, I would like to help, even if all I can do is merely hear your vent," Pippin said, trying to sound as firm as he could, though his voice trembled a little.

Faramir didn't know how to respond at first, but soon a smile formed on his lips.

"You speak so tenderly, Master Peregrin, and I am very grateful to that. In fact, I think I do not deserve so much from you."

"Don't say such a thing, my lord." Pippin made a sad face. "I adore you, and I offer you my sympathy and devotion unconditionally." The hobbit felt more nervous with every word that escaped his mouth; he was trying his best to stay formal and feared stumbling and saying something wrong – something that would make the captain hate him forever.

Faramir looked into the halfling's eyes, which gleamed with innocence, and something in them persuaded Faramir into giving in.

"If it's really fine by you… I'll tell."

Pippin gave him a slight nod, bringing his hands to his own lap; Faramir mentally admitted that he missed the touch on his face.

"I was having a dream of my brother. We were in battle together, surrounded by orcs. We were at a disadvantage, I was battling two or three at the same time, but I was soon disarmed. They were about to kill me, when Boromir jumped in front of the blade that was about to be struck in my stomach, and that's when you woke me up." He bit his lip, having a bad feeling as he recounted the dream.

Pippin listened intently to the description of the captain's dream, not forgetting the displeasure of, along with his cousin Merry, having witnessed the death Faramir's older brother, Boromir. The young hobbit was fond of Boromir and still grieved over his death, and could only imagine the immeasurable pain Faramir felt as a brother.

"Lord Faramir, I..."

"I'm sorry to have made you hear this, Master Peregrin," Faramir said with a trembling voice, trying to hold back his tears, "It's been so long, yet it feels like I got word of my brother's death just yesterday. I know that Boromir would not want me to be holding on to the past in this way, but I cannot help it. Sometimes, I wish I had been the one who die—"

Faramir's sentence was interrupted by the touch of before on his face again, but this time there was something new - warm lips lightly pressed to his forehead, and then he felt them on his own lips.

The young hobbit was kissing him — an awkward kiss, yet sweet and innocent. Faramir didn't react, he was surprised, but he felt no disgust at that demonstration of affection.

Pippin kept the contact for a few moments, and then turned his face away to look into Faramir's eyes in a strange state of trance. The captain had a serene look on his face, but his eyes had an intense gleam that seemed to be searching for the motive of the sudden kiss on the Hobbit's flushed face.

"My dear Pippin," Faramir said in a whisper, calling the hobbit back to reality.

Pippin shivered, finally realizing the foolishness he had just done. He shrieked and tried to flee, but Faramir grabbed his hands before he could move.

"I'm sorry!" Pippin whined, trying to avoid looking at his eyes. "I don't know what got into me... I am very ashamed of myself, Lord Faramir, I shouldn't have done that, and I did not do it for bad— I beg you, could we forget it ever happened?"

"Master Peregrin... My dear Pippin, as I know you like to be called as such. Please, look at me."

Pippin hesitantly complied. He was surprised to see that the captain's gaze was soft as always, and there was no trace of anger or disgust in his features.

"I always had the feeling that someone was taking care of me every night, but I could not imagine it could be you. I hereby thank you for giving me all your protection and affection." Smiling, the captain gently took the young hobbit's hands and kissed them. "I am so grateful to have met you, for you continued to stay by my side when the whole world seemed to have given up on me. It's an honor to know that you adore me so much."

The halfling's face grew even more flushed — he was speechless. He opened his mouth a few times to try to vocalize something, but no word left; instead, he clung to Faramir tightly and buried his face in his shoulder.

"My dear Pippin. Would you like to sleep here tonight?" The captain offered; stroking the halfling's back. "It's late, and I know it will be difficult to go back to your own chambers without being noticed and questioned. It's the least I can offer, after everything you've done for me, and I would appreciate some company to ward off bad dreams."

Pippin cheerfully murmured something on Faramir's shoulder, accepting the offer.


End file.
